Whoopass Stew
Whoopass Stew - A Sticky Situation is the first ever appearance of The Powerpuff Girls. It was a project that Craig McCracken made while in college at CalArts in 1992. He sent it off to Cartoon Network who changed the name to "Powerpuff" as "Whoopass" was deemed inappropriate for children. There were originally supposed to be 4 shorts, but only this one got finished as Cartoon Network wasn't interested in making any more Whoopass shorts even after Craig McCracken tried to convince them. Plot The opening title begins with an early version of Professor Utonium using the original recipe of sugar, spice and everything nice to try and create the perfect little girl, but he accidentally adds a can of Whoopass and creates The Whoopass Girls. In a similar way to the current series, the girls race towards an early Gangreen Gang and beat them up. Main story The Amoeba Boys have robbed the local bank and the girls attack them, but end up getting stuck to them. They then fly them to the sun where they apparently evaporate from the heat and the day is saved. Characters *The Whoopass Girls *The Amoeba Boys *Professor Utonium *The Gangreen Gang Trivia *Professor Utonium looks like an old version of Dexter from Dexter’s Laboratory but with no hair. *The Girls are slightly taller, but overall, look the same as they did in the series. *The Gangreen Gang looked older and more menacing and Ace even had red sunglasses instead of his usual black ones and had a short sleeved shirt and had crooked teeth, Little Arturo had two 0's on his shirt and had a pink nose, Snake had visible ears and a red and yellow cap and his teeth were sharp, Grubber had a pink nose, and Big Billy had a nose matching his skin's color. *The “perfect little girl” highly resembles Bubbles in white and one ponytail. *In this cartoon, the Amoeba Boys know how to commit actual crimes and even know how to use guns, but in the series they are completely inept at crime and are more of a nuisance to the girls than anything else. *The girls are more brutal because they kill the Amoeba Boys. *The girls, even Blossom are all voiced by Jennifer Fried *When Bossman says “It’s the Whoopass Girls; let’s get ’em, boys!”, the instrumental in the background is the theme from Peter Gunn performed by Duane Eddy & The Art of Noise, which was a UK #8 hit in March 1986. *This cartoon is the very first Powerpuff Girls-related production in history to use traditional hand-colored cel animation. *To see how the other three shorts would ended, see The PowerPuff girls or click above. *The Whoppass Girls are more like 1st graders. *The Amoeba Boys had purple spots on them instead of light blue spots and Slim had sharp teeth and Jr. had freckles, but they closely resemble the current ones. *Big Billy looked almost the same from the TV series but with a few exceptions. *Craig McCracken himself did the narration. * Bossman originally had a cigar in his mouth, but it got removed for smoking references. *The Amoeba Boys' voices sounded more garbled in the short. *Bossman was the only of his gang to have real lines while the rest of them just screamed when the girls headed them to the sun. *Slim's body was a lighter color than the rest of his gang. *The Bleedman web comic Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi features a powerpuff-girl-like villain named Bell who resembles the "perfect little girl". *After the narrator tells that the Amoeba Boys were fried up from the sun you can hear the audience laugh used on all adult comedy shows. Category:Episodes Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Shorts Category:Episodes focusing on The Amoeba Boys